Many aspects of enjoyment of a media stream are due to social interaction among viewers. For example, coworkers, friends, and family members might discuss various aspects of a show or a sports event that was aired on a previous night. However, with the increasing prevalence of digital video recorders and video-on-demand services, people are becoming less and less likely to watch media streams synchronously. Namely, each viewer may have the ability to time-shift the viewing of a media stream. Given that many viewers have complex schedules, media streams may be individually viewed in a time-shifted manner by a viewer, e.g., many days or even weeks later. As such, the social aspect of media viewing is becoming troublesome or being lost entirely, e.g., discussing the plot of a show with a coworker has not yet viewed the show may impact the viewing experience of the coworker.